


When I'm With You

by Lilviscious



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, TimDami Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: TimDami week 2019 - Day 4: First Time
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166
Collections: TimDami Week





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I missed TimDami week. Still wrote something short, because I couldn't NOT write something. You know? Still counts, right? Heh :'D
> 
> Indulging in sweet TimDami while listening to romantic Christmas songs. Hmmmm! Just feeling the good feels.

The night they conquer the last threshold of their relationship, Tim feels hardly as nervous as expected. His thighs are slick with lubricant, Damian using more than needed to make the penetration as easy and pleasurable as possible. He worked him open slowly with patience Tim didn't have, but he knew better than to skirt prepareations. Considering they waited months for this chance, he thought he'd be pounced on. The moment they were naked, kissing and caressing and Tim told him he wanted to feel him _inside already_ , Damian's hand stilled on his arousal. He didn't question his wish, simply resumed kissing him with the same tenderness he showed all night.

Damian reads him well, making the right decisions on the proper times. He doesn’t taunt him or tease him, doesn’t make him beg for the intimacy they both have been longing for. It's endearing, this considerate side of him. Damian is gentle, remembering their first accidental kiss and the several not-so-incidental ones that followed soon after before he gathered enough courage to question their relationship. How red their faces were and how wide their smiles at the realization this urge for attention (whether it be postive or negative) they'd been having for years could potentially be so _good_. Tim’s apartment is where it all began and where he wants it to never end.

“Are you actually saying that you love me?”  
“Wasn’t I clear enough? Should I declare it obnoxiously from a roottop in Gotham for you to comprehend?”  
“You always are. Obnoxious, that is.”  
“Pott, kettle. It would do you well not to taunt me in this moment.”  
“Would it now?”  
“It'd make me less inclined.”  
“To do what?”  
“. . To _gently_ advance on you.”

Even so, the feeling is overwhelming. His eyes are glazed, the light of the candles on the nightstand flickering in their reflection as he tilts his head and moans Damian’s name breathlessly. Red wax pools on the wooden surface, telling Tim it’s been nearly two hours since their first kiss of the evening and he’s still panting, quivering, _on edge_. Foreplay took forever, the couple exchanging words and small, encouraging touches. Foreplay is as important as the actual intercourse; Damian lectured him when he acted selfish and impatient. This night Damian promised to teach him about patience being a virtue. Tim fails to see how this is some sort of punishment when he’s been lying on his back receiving nothing but pleasure. Punishment never felt this good. His toes curl until they pop.

A soft whine escapes him at the lazy roll of Damian’s hips. It causes his arousal to drag rather than thrust against his prostate with frustrating accuracy. “Focus, beloved,” Damian tells him, noticing his gaze has drifted. Perspiration has gathered on his brow, a clear sign he is working dilligently to maintain this pace. Looking down upon him with his hands resting on either side of Tim’s face, makes Damian even more attractive. The creases on his forehead are mellowed out as he observes Tim's every reaction. “I **am** , stop talking,” the older one complains with a pleased sigh. “Hmm.. _and do that again_ ” Tim asks softly, back arching when his newly acquired partner complies instantly. His voice transmits a light moan.

“How come I have to be quiet and you may speak?” Damian asks teasingly. He copies the same movement when Tim opens his mouth. His reply is successfully delayed, but a hand presses against his mouth to silence him as well. “Hush,” Tim tells him, fingers sliding over his lips and tracing the chiselled line of his jaw and cheekbone. Damian angles his head and lures Tim’s tongue into his mouth by licking at his lips. They are swollen and throbbing although not nearly as much as the hot arousal pressing against his abdomen. He has been stroking Tim occasionally, fingers ghosting over his sensitive skin, but not truly aiding him to relieve pressure. As a result he has Tim panting softly underneath him, his body vibrating against his with every movement. He’s as sensitive as a virgin should be and Damian thinks of keeping his lover like this for another hour or so as a reward for handling the stretch of his cock without insistent objection.

“You look beautiful, Timothy,” Damian whispers against his mouth. Their hips meet perfectly, the rhythm slowly building. Tim can only hope his lover won’t leave him hanging once more. “You feel so good,” Damian groans, placing his face in Tim’s neck. Red dusts his cheeks, but he smiles regardless. He’s a bit embarrassed, but flattered at the same time and wraps his arms around those broad shoulders. “You.. too,” he manages without his embarrassment flaring.

Making love to Damian is good, slow and intimate. He feels safe and wanted, and doesn’t hesitate to wear his heart on his sleeve when Damian is so passionate. Bright white dots dance on his vision, his thighs tightening around Damian’s waist. When they reach their climax Tim is relieved it’s finally over, but he doesn’t let go of his lover just yet. Damian releases a content small sigh, humming to himself with a slight smile. Looking down at Tim’s blissful expression his chest tightens with the love he harbours for him. He kisses his cheeks and forehead, thanking him softly.

“Don’t _thank_ me, I wanted this, too.” Tim feels his pulse slow down steadily and pulls Damian closer. “Next time better feel just as good,” he demands with a quirk of his lips. He closes his eyes and bathes in Damian's warmth. “Next time will be better,” Damian assures him smirking. His lover opens one eye and sees the promise in his bright orbs. “Don’t overestimate yourself,” Tim warns the confident young adult with natural sass.

“Clearly I haven't thoroughly impressed you so far, beloved,” Damian replies and rolls Tim on top, eyes darkening. Tim wants to say he is surprised, but he bites his tongue for this reaction was precisely what he had been hoping for.


End file.
